Rachel
Rachel Roth (Raven) is a vigilante who can do magic and is the daughter of a Witch Princess and the notorious Demon General of Apokolypse, Triggon. She is a member of the Avengers. Powers and Abilities Powers * Darkness/Shadows Control: '''Raven has the power to create and control the element of pure darkness and shadows and bend it to her will; often using it in conjunction with her telekinesis. * '''Soul-Self/Astral Projection: The basis of almost all of Raven's powers are derived from her soul-self. She is able to project her own spirit from her body into a ghostly form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body, or more commonly, a large black raven. She is capable of changing its shape and mass at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self, like increasing her size or making her face hideous.12 She is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission with a devastating mental attack. Though normally composed of energy that is colored black, Raven's soul-self can change color depending on her emotional state, manifesting as red13 or white. * Advanced Telekinesis: Raven can merge a small part of her soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of her soul-self;14 this may be the reason why she prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. The limit to how much matter she is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into hundreds of tons, allowing her to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever she takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes her soul-self. * Telekinetic Constructs: With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Raven often creates simple domes or walls that act as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She has been shown making razor-sharp blades15 to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes, and floating platforms to ride on. * Telekinetic Force-Fields: '''She can erect unusually strong shields of sheer telekinetic and dark energy around herself and others for protection. * '''Telekinetic Teleportation: In conjunction with her telekinesis, Raven's soul-self is able to envelop her (along with a max of four other people) and travel to other dimensions, primarily Azarath. She can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth or to teleport by momentarily displacing herself and then re-appearing in another location. She can pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Raven has been shown creating portals with her dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing her soul-self. * Empathy: The psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with.16 However, this apparently does not work if her own mind has been tampered with, as she was unable to sense Mother Mae-Eye's control over her and the others. Raven can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them,17 and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion.18 By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. At one point, she had used this ability to empathically enter Robin's subconscious mind; therefore giving the two an unusually strong psychic link afterward. * Levitation: Raven can levitate off the ground and hover, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. Her power is also sufficient to enable her to counter the gravitational pull of other planets. Abilities * Superhuman Condition: Though not the most physically talented of the quintet, Raven is nonetheless a fairly skilled and proficient hand-to-hand combatant, having received at least some degree of physical training. * Multilingualism: Raven is a skilled polyglot, capable of fluently speaking English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit. She can even speak the language of her own people, Azaranian. * Magic: Though only occasionally used, Raven has displayed a wide arcane knowledge, possessing a vast library of mystic tomes, spell books and ancient scrolls. She has been shown making potions, using mystical objects like charms and talismans, and has performed elaborate magical rituals. * '''Spell-casting: '''The high-level spells she casts are usually spoken out loud; though she does have some practice in casting nonverbal spells to give herself more of an advantage over her opponents. * '''Healing: '''Though she is rarely seen using this talent, this is one of her most controllable and easiest skill to use. The first time it is acknowledged is in the episode "Final Exam", when Beast Boy gets a leg injury, and Raven doesn't hesitate to heal it. This is probably the first time she used her healing powers in front of her team or at least Beast Boy, since he remarks: "Who knew we had a doctor in the house?" And then he thanks her. Her healing powers have an apparent tendency to function by themselves when Raven is hurt, placing her in a coma-like state and speeding up her recovery, as seen in the episode "The Beast Within", when Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire are worried about her. Robin sees her posture and guessing that she is "healing herself," which was correct. Category:Candidates for Deletion Category:Articles with no sense